1. Field of the Invention--The present invention pertains to either a seed planter or a seed drill, and more particularly, pertains to a seed planter or seed drill controlled by a population control which connects to a global positioning system and ground speed radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art--There has never been an accurate method to control the planting of seeds for a particular terrain or vary the planting of seeds for a particular terrain without stopping the planting process such as getting off the tractor, going back to the planter, and making the appropriate manual adjustments.
With the advent of solid state electronics, it has been possible to control some planting functions from the tractor although it is difficult sometimes for a farmer to drive the tractor and control the planting variables short of stopping the tractor.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a global positioning system which stores digitized maps, the particulars for the planting of seeds, and a population control which also controls the seed planter with the global positioning system and the ground.